The third Night
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: a terceira noite, possivelmente a última chance. Uma escolha e o passado ficaria para trás e o futuro se ergueria. Cont. de “Outra noite sem máscaras”. Slash HP/DM.


Título: The third night

Sinopse: a terceira noite, possivelmente a última chance. Uma escolha e o passado ficaria para trás e o futuro se ergueria. Cont. de "Outra noite sem máscaras". Slash HP/DM.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertecem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

Aviso: Cuidado, é slash, o que significa que termos uma certa agarração entre dois rapazes. Peço assim, que tenham muito cuidado. Lembrando que alt+F4 poupa a todos nós de dores de cabeça.

Nota: Eu adoro quando personagens pensam, principalmente o Draco, então como as outras, tem P.O.V. dos dois... Me disseram que o Draco parecia mais envolvido. Sim, na primeira, foi a intenção, mas na segunda queria ter mostrado que o Harry estava tão envolvido quanto ele. _"Ele permaneceu parado enquanto o via se afastar, mas quase pediu que não fosse. Quase saiu atrás dele. Quase lhe disse a verdade."_ Esse pensamento do Harry foi meio que uma confissão, mas receio que tenha ficado um pouco confuso. Falta de beta faz isso.

--XXX--

Harry? – ele tentou disfarçar uma exclamação de desagrado. – Vem pra cama. Vem que eu vou te fazer relaxar.

Durma, Ginny, eu estou com dor de cabeça – respondeu. Ela bufou, ele escutou a ruiva se remexer na cama, mas não se virou. Finalmente ela parou. Ele se vestiu.

Você vai sair?

Estou com insônia. Vou dar uma volta.

--XXX--

Draco, você está acordado? – ele se virou de costas para a esposa. – Alguma coisa que eu possa fazer por você? – perguntou, gelada, parecendo mais irritada pelo fato de que ele estar acordado a incomodava, do que preocupada pela insistente insônia do marido.

Além de parar de me incomodar, Astoria? Não há nada – ele se levantou, trocou de roupa e saiu sem dizer nada. Ela bufou e cruzou os braços. Deixasse que andasse até que as pernas parassem de obedece-lo! O que ela podia fazer se ele era intratável e altamente mal-humorado sempre que estava com insônia?

Ganhou a rua, sentindo com grande prazer o vento frio batendo em seu rosto. Parou na porta, fechando os olhos enquanto a brisa acariciava sua pele de alabastro. Um toque tão suave quanto o toque de... E parecia que podia senti-lo como se fizesse apenas um segundo que haviam se separado. Puxando o ar profundamente, começou a trocar os passos, trazendo o casaco escuro para mais perto do corpo. Esticaria as pernas um pouco antes de aparatar para o lugar que mais gostava de ficar quando não conseguia dormir.

--XXX--

Observou tristemente a lua no céu límpido. Sabia que a madrugada estava gelada e era por isso mesmo que queria ganha-la. Queria sentir o frio do vento do outono para afastar aqueles pensamentos. Queria jogar cada uma das lembranças para o alto e observar enquanto o vento as carregava para tão longe quanto possível. Porque pensar era fazer doer. E seu coração já não podia mais lidar com aquilo. Precisava esquecer, mas não conseguia. Era como uma peste. Uma maldição. Estava impregnada em suas células e a cada dia, piorava, tomando um pedaço mais de seu ser.

Fechou a porta sem fazer barulho, pensando em andar um quarteirão antes de aparatar até seu refugio para as noites frias e solitárias de insônia.

--XXX--

De verdade mesmo, ele desejava dormir. Desejava estar em seu quarto, sozinho, à meia-luz, como ficava quando era solteiro. Olhava pela janela enquanto desejava que as coisas voltassem a ser como antes. Enquanto desejava seu mundo, sabia que era tão possível ter o que... ou quem desejava naquela época, quanto era agora. Mas era como se até a liberdade de lembrar fosse diferente. Astoria era mais que satisfatória na cama, uma esposa dedicada à sua maneira. Mas a cama de casal parecia ter um buraco. Draco chacoalhou a cabeça, tentando afastar esses pensamentos imbecis de sua mente. Mas havia uma parte, em seu interior, que gritava para que ele recuperasse seu mundo e nada mais. Mas ele não podia. Como havia dito, era Draco Malfoy, dessa vez, por sua vontade. Havia tomado uma decisão e decisões dessa importância implicavam em guinadas irreversíveis no rumo das vidas.

--XXX--

E enquanto andava pelas ruas vazias, lembrava do que fora seu mundo. E de que agora era como se não tivesse mais voz. Estava completamente mudado, embora não fosse infeliz. Mas queria seu mundo, queria a vida e os sentimentos que tanto negara e que agora pareciam a única fonte possível para a vida.

Olhou mais uma vez para a lua e percebeu que não conseguia lembrar do céu naquele Halloween porque, de verdade mesmo, não era o céu que importava naquela noite, eram eles dois. Eram os olhos e os corpos. O que importava de verdade, era a consumação que jamais acontecera. Era o toque interrompido e ânsia de ter mais.

E também não lembrava do céu daquela noite, há exatos doze meses. Isso porque passara a maior parte do tempo dentro da casa de King. Antes de encontra-lo, não era importante porque a festa estava mesmo um tédio. Depois de encontrar Draco, já não importava porque seu mundo fora mais uma vez destruído, por uma decisão quase sincera da parte dele. Foi naquele dia que Harry aprendeu que arrependimento não resolvia. Que o que estava feito, estava feito, e que não havia brechas para mudar de opção. A convicção de Draco chegava a assustar. Se não o conhecesse tão bem, nem teria notado que os olhos cinzas quase haviam se rendido, que ele quase havia cedido ao que Harry desejava.

Mas como é que se renderia se Harry mesmo tinha recusado tudo na primeira vez? Haviam criado barreiras maiores que a distância física. Não era possível vencê-las.

--XXX--

Não era possível vencer as barreiras que havia entre eles. Não era possível queimar as máscaras e nem apagar as cicatrizes. Draco apertou o braço esquerdo com mais força contra o corpo.

Respirou fundo, parando na estação de King's Cross.

Estacou, como se tivesse colidido com uma parede invisível. Talvez o impossível fosse nada. Talvez a Lua estivesse escutando as suas lamentações cada vez mais freqüentes. Ou talvez não, e aquele fosse apenas mais um requinte de crueldade vindo do destino.

Ou talvez fosse sua chance de contemplar uma imagem que não admirava havia um ano. Mas parecia um minuto. Não havia uma diferença que fosse nos traços fortes, no nariz, no queixo, nas orelhas, na cicatriz, nos cabelos despenteados. Os ombros não muito largos, naturalmente eretos, que viviam baixos quando eram adolescentes. A mania idiota de passar os dedos pelos fios negros deixando-os ainda piores, numa demonstração tão imbecil e característica de nervosismo. A maneira como aquelas duas esmeraldas percorriam o ambiente, num constrangimento solitário, buscando as respostas para suas indagações. O hábito horrível de usar aquelas roupas maiores que ele. As bochechas ligeiramente rosadas pelo vento.

E de repente, os olhos fechados e a cabeça molemente tombada para trás, um meio sorriso humilde de quem lembra de coisas boas. E no que ele estaria pensando? Seria naquele Halloween cheio de hidromel e firewhisky?

--XXX--

Estava envolto em doces e alcoólicas recordações. Era naqueles momentos que era mais feliz, porque estava sozinho para lembrar. Abriu os olhos e estacou, sentindo que toda a vida lhe fugia. Um par de olhos acinzentados o encarava com decisão. Que diabos estava acontecendo? Era um aviso do Destino? Era uma alucinação de sua mente obcecável? Era a personificação de seu maior desejo? Ou era apenas Draco ali, em carne e osso, olhando para ele?

Levantou, embora não tivesse consciência de ter feito aquilo. Seu coração batia num galope desenfreado, perdendo o ritmo de vez em quando. O corpo parecia feito de gelatina, as mãos estavam suadas, a respiração acelerada como se tivesse corrido o país inteiro.

Malfoy tinha o corpo agasalhado por um casaco pesado, os cabelos elegantemente displicentes, o anel da família faiscando tanto quanto os orbes metálicos. Porque Harry não os vira faiscar antes? Porque não se rendera àquele brilho quando tivera a chance? Aliás, que infernos aquele idiota estaria fazendo ali, com seu rosto impassível e sua pose aristocrática, suas costas eretas e sua seriedade encantadora?

Suspirou e sentou de novo, encarando o chão com convicção. Antes de sentir que Draco sentava a seu lado, ouviu seus passos, sentiu seu perfume e com a proximidade crescente, escutou sua respiração e praticamente sentiu seu coração bater. E teve a sensação de que até aquilo nele era gelado.

Ou talvez não fosse, mas ele estivesse tão acostumado àquela impressão que simplesmente não conseguia deixar de pensar.

--XXX--

Prenderam a respiração juntos quando os olhos finalmente se encontraram. Tiveram vontade de falar, mas por algum tempo, nenhum dos dois conseguiu. Foi Harry quem conseguiu romper o silêncio desagradável.

O que está fazendo aqui?

Acredito que King's Cross seja pública, não?

Sim, eu só quis dizer que...

Tenho insônia e gosto de vir aqui para pensar – cortou Draco. – Usualmente tenho paz para ficar sozinho.

Desculpe por estar atrapalhando suas reflexões – respondeu Harry, a voz mais fria que gelo.

É, acho que posso deixar passar – respondeu Draco, despreocupado. O relógio marcava uma e quarenta da manhã.

Não vai perguntar o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

Acho que vou deixar passar também...

Malfoy, eu...

E se interrompeu, beijando Draco com fúria. O loiro pareceu espantado, mas conseguiu corresponder passados alguns segundos. Jogou a cabeça para trás, dando espaço para que Potter traçasse uma linha de mordidas e beijos em seu pescoço e teve que morder os lábios com força para se impedir de soltar uma exclamação alta quando Harry enfiou as mãos geladas por dentro de sua camisa, acariciando suas costas.

Era tudo o que queria, não havia nem um pequeno motivo que fosse que pudesse faze-lo se esquivar. Talvez o fato de que Potter o recusara uma vez... Mas correra atrás dele na primeira oportunidade, que só ocorrera dez anos depois. Mas aí ele não quisera nada... Mas talvez aquela fosse a última chance. Era a terceira noite. Harry já havia feito sua escolha, Draco também. Não estava na hora das coisas serem diferentes? Parou de pensar e apenas se rendeu, levantando e puxando Harry, murmurando brevemente "Vamos sair daqui".

E saíram. Foram parar em um hotel pequeno e barato. Mas não importava realmente. Porque estavam juntos. Eram dois. Eram Um.

Fechou os olhos enquanto se entregava ao vazio. Enquanto se entregava a Potter, que beijava seu tórax com paixão, as mãos ocupadas em desafivelar os cintos, de forma bastante desajeitada.

--XXX--

Era prazer.

Apenas isso, simples como jamais havia sido com Astoria. Como jamais havia sido com Ginny. Era a consumação do que deveria ter acontecido há treze anos. Eram os corpos unidos, as bocas coladas, as mãos correndo livres pelos corpos nus. Era orgasmo. Era a terceira noite. A decisão.

O relógio marcava quatro e vinte e três da manhã.

Era tarde.

A primeira vez em que nenhum dos dois tinha máscaras. Em que eram simplesmente Harry e Draco, sem sobrenomes, missões, obrigações, lados. Abriram os olhos lentamente. Ferro e esmeralda. Harry sorriu, Draco rodou os olhos. Estavam quentes, abraçados.

Era cedo.

Simplesmente não havia motivo para deixar o quarto do hotel. Talvez o relógio que marcava seis e dezenove, as esposas que esperavam em casa. Harry se vestiu, observando Draco sentado na cama, calçando os sapatos lentamente. Sorriu mais uma vez. Era assim que devia ter sido naquele Halloween em que não eram nada além de adolescentes tentando se divertir. Se divertiram, com certeza...

Isso devia ter acontecido naquele Halloween – foi ignorado por Draco. – Você sabe que é verdade. Mas eu fui um idiota – o loiro o encarou.

Perspicaz você...

Mas você também foi. Há um ano tivemos outra chance e...

Você esperava que eu o tivesse recebido com flores, bombons, uma música romântica e velas? – a sobrancelha de Draco estava arqueada, aquela expressão insuportavelmente arrogante em seu rosto pontudo.

E agora? – perguntou, incerto, quase raivoso, porque Draco jamais demonstraria sua alteração, se ela existisse.

E agora o quê?

Eu já te dei o fora, você já se vingou. Essa é a terceira noite, e estamos quites. Zero a zero.

Exatamente... – ele levantou, mas ao contrário de Harry, não estava sorrindo. – Zero a zero – e deu as costas.

Era tarde.

Harry quase despencou, quase morreu, quase se afogou. Seu queixo tocou o chão e após um minuto de confusão, fechou o último botão da camisa e ganhou as escadas.

Era muito tarde.

O senhor que estava com você deixou metade da conta paga...

Claro – respondeu Harry, desgostoso. – Nobre da parte dele, dividir a conta...

Por que não tenta alcança-lo? – perguntou a moça, sorrindo. Harry a encarou por um momento.

Porque seria o mesmo que tentar segurar fumaça com as mãos.

--XXX--

Era mentira. No Halloween não doía tanto, pensou Harry enquanto girava as chaves de casa e corria direto para o banheiro. Ginny estava dormindo. Não doía mesmo. E Harry se perguntava quando passara a doer. E não sabia mesmo dizer. Talvez naquele dia, na casa de Kingsley, em que haviam se encontrado. E como se estivesse revivendo, Harry sentiu-se empalidecer e as pernas tremerem.

Não conseguia se lembrar do que acontecera depois que Draco o deixara sozinho num quarto qualquer da mansão. Lembrava de ter chegado a abrir a boca, para pedir que ele não fosse. Mas se detivera bem em tempo. Talvez fosse tarde.

--XXX--

Doía, claro que sim. Mas estava cansado de dizer a si mesmo que a vida não era o que queria que fosse, mas sim o que tinha que ser. Por isso, a melhor coisa a se fazer era esquecer. Apenas... deixar ir. Astoria era o que tinha e o que precisava ter.

--XXX--

Harry, já faz uma semana que você está muito estranho. O que está acontecendo, aonde você vai? – perguntou Ginny exasperada. Ele a olhou, quase suplicante.

Não posso deixar no zero a zero. Sinto muito, Ginny.

O que você quer dizer com isso? Harry, aonde você vai?? – gritou.

Embora. Fui eu quem começou... Sou eu quem vai terminar.

Você está me deixando?

Sinto muito, Ginny – repetiu, remexendo um dos bolsos nervosamente. Deu as costas e fechou a porta, ganhando a noite gelada. Sabia aonde estava indo e o que queria fazer. Não importava se acabaria sozinho no final. O que importava era que ia tentar. Ia consertar a idiotice que fizera há treze anos.

Olhou para a estação vazia àquela hora. Seu coração parou de bater, sua respiração ficou presa na garganta.

Ele estava lá. Estava lá, sentado, os olhos fitando a parede à sua frente, os lábios finos apertados.

Estavam no zero a zero.

Harry se aproximou, a respiração rápida e rascante. Sentou ao lado de Draco sem dizer nada. O loiro não pareceu se assustar. Arrogante a ponto de saber quando Harry estava chegando!

A mão do moreno continuava no bolso. Fato que não passou despercebido por Malfoy.

O que você tem aí, Potter? Um ovo de acromântula? Ou ovos de explosivins? – indagou, cínico.

Harry não disse nada. Apenas tirou a mão do bolso e esticou-a na direção de Malfoy, que embora não tivesse percebido, prendera a respiração.

Não era mais zero a zero.

Uma coisa. Na verdade, duas. Chaves. Idênticas. Malfoy tomou uma delas na mão, boca ligeiramente entreaberta. Jamais pensara na sua vida que não conseguiria simplesmente esconder seus pensamentos.

Harry levantou primeiro e indagou o loiro com os olhos, que levantou também e respondeu da mesma forma. Andaram durante quinze minutos. Pararam na porta de um prédio. Harry entrou e subiu ao terceiro andar. Apartamento 310. Draco reparou que no 311 havia música alta e risadas femininas. Voltou sua atenção para a porta fechada. O moreno lhe fez um convite com a cabeça, seguido por um gesto com as mãos. Draco hesitou por trinta segundos, mas em seguida fez a mágica. Girou a chave e abriu a porta, quase trêmulo.

O apartamento estava quase vazio. Tinha apenas um sofá negro, grande e bonito, no quarto uma cama de casal. E só.

O que significa isso?

Ginny deve estar se esgoelando na porta até agora. Não quero mais saber de zero a zero. Eu comecei, eu acabo.

Draco sorriu de lado, acomodando-se pretensiosamente no sofá. Harry se aproximou e sentou. Aproximou-se do loiro, pedindo autorização com os olhos e ele consentiu. Beijaram-se durante longos minutos e separaram-se quando estavam tirando as camisas.

Draco se vestiu novamente. Harry esperou pelo pior.

Provavelmente era tarde.

Tenho muita coisa para trazer... – disse Draco, casualmente. – Dessa vez, Astoria vai se arrepender das suas ameaças.

Imagino que sim.

Pare de me olhar com essa cara de bobo, Potty. Me espere com algo para comer... e espero que esteja com insônia. Essa noite vai ser longa.

Saiu do apartamento, sorrindo como jamais fizera. Não estava acreditando!

Harry suspirou, enquanto pensava no que arrumar para o jantar. Não estava acreditando!

Finalmente haviam despido as máscaras, aceitado o que eram. Não estavam mais de lados opostos. Estavam juntos.

Não era tarde.

Finite Incantatum

Nota: preciso pedir reviews? Uma leitora linda me disse que na primeira, ela teve a impressão de um sorriso de lado, na segunda, um sorriso amarelo (fico feliz por alguém ter definido tão bem) e espero que nessa a sensação tenha sido um sorriso exultante ou algo assim. Digam, please! Ela atrasou, mas está aqui! E no fim, foram quatro noites, mas eu considero três, porque a quarta foi uma conseqüência da terceira... Pottah começou, o Pottah terminou...


End file.
